Chuck vs The American Hero ALTERNATE ENDING
by 00Awesome
Summary: Just an alternate take on what could have happened at the end of vs The American Hero. Randomly came up with this while I was at school. Charah. Spoiler: Shaw dies.


**AN: I came up with this randomly in school, so don't blame me if its bad. Although, I'm not sure who you could blame. Maybe Shaw? I dunno. Anyway, please review and I have a poll on my profile, please vote.**

* * *

**Chuck vs The American Hero ALTERNATE ENDING**

Sarah was hurriedly packing her stuff into a suitcase. Casey had stopped by a while earlier to inform her of the truth of Chuck's red test. Not as if she wouldn't have gone with him anyway. It was just nice to know. Things were going to be how it should have been, they would run away together, being together, no more stupid CIA rules or brunettes or James Bond wannabes. It would just be Chuck and Sarah.

She couldn't help but smile. Sarah reached into her bag and removed her gun. Suddenly, there was an opening at the door. Shaw.

"We've found a location on the Ring Director," he said, sounding like the usual two-by-four he was.

"Can't this wait?" she asked. Sarah Walker was through with it, she wasn't going to let anyone, let alone thins guy stop her from finally being with Chuck.

"No, we've got the co-ordinates, we have to move now." Shaw smiled inwardly, he was going to kill Walker for murdering his wife.

"No, Shaw. I have somewhere to be," Sarah insisted.

"We have to move now." He tried to grab her, but Sarah was too fast and she got hold of her gun. It was still fully loaded.

"You can't pull the trigger, Sarah," he taunted. "You wouldn't. You'll get fired for shooting your superior."

"Maybe," she lowered her gun. She reconsidered, just for a moment, but then the girl that had been hiding behind the agent for so long won.

_Screw Shaw and whatever he says! You're finally going to be with Chuck! Don't let this bastard stop you!_

"I don't want to kill you, Shaw. But I have somewhere to be and you are not gonna screw it up."

"To meet you boy-toy nerd?" Shaw said. "That idiot, excuse for a spy."

Sarah had it, she gave him a warning and he didn't listen. In place place of her gun, went a flying kick, straight at his head. Shaw doubled over and tried to land a punch, but Sarah blocked it and kneed him in the chest. Using the fact he could not yet move, she landed two punches in his face just as he pulled out a gun.

"I wanted to make this poetic, but the fact you'll be dead will suffice," he grinned evilly, blood dripping from his mouth.

"What the hell, Shaw?" Now she was confused.

"You killed my wife! I was going to make dramatic, more poetic, taking you to the place where you killed her. But as long as your dead, well, your dead."

_Chuck's right. Bad guys always reveal their plans. I guess it makes them feel smart, clever like they're so incredibly intelligent. _

"I never killed your wife, Shaw."

"Yes you did, Evelyn Shaw, she was the mark for your red test."

"I didn't know."

"You still pulled the trigger. You're still going to die."

"You're with the Ring." It wasn't a question, Sarah knew it for sure.

"Not at first, but when I found out the truth, I couldn't resist."

Shaw's fingers closed in on the trigger, but Sarah's hand slipped behind her back and she threw a knife, it hit the barrel of the gun. Knocking it out of Shaw's hand. He growled and lunged for her.

Sarah removed another knife and threw it, this time it hit him straight in the chest. He fell over, blood dripped out of his mouth. Daniel Shaw was dead, he hadn't been alive for quite some time, just and empty shell of a man. Sarah picked up her phone and called Casey.

"Hey, John. I have a big favor to ask. I need your help cleaning up something."

* * *

**_7:00PM  
Union Station  
_**

Sarah Walker strolled into Union Station with her suitcase. She'd cleared things up with Casey and they had created a cover story, which she would brief Chuck on. The story was that Casey found out Shaw was with the Ring. They'd found a Ring communicator in his pocket. Shaw threatened to kill him and Casey pulled the trigger in self defense. This would probably get him re-instated while Sarah and Chuck ran away together.

Chuck's grinned widely, seeing her approach him.

"Hey, you came."

She didn't respond with words at first and just kissed him on the lips instead. After they pulled away, she answered.

"Of course I did."

He handed her a ticket. "Well, this it."

"Yeah, hey, Chuck."

"Yes?"

"Just for the record, I know I didn't respond when you told me what you did in Castle."

"Sarah, you don't have to-"

"I love you, Chuck," she smiled.

His grin grew even wider. "I love you too." And they kissed again.

"So your sure about this?" she double checked.

"Absolutely, if there's one thing I learned from everything after Prague, it's that nothing is more important than us."

They boarded the train, hand in hand.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think. I just came up with this randomly in the middle of math. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I have a new poll on my profile, so please vote. Exams are next week so I should probably be able to update after. **


End file.
